


Enough

by Inkspill7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Dynamics (Naruto), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Post-War, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill7/pseuds/Inkspill7
Summary: Sasuke was back in the village. He had been for some time now, albeit as a a prisoner awaiting trial.Naruto had not yet visited him. No one knew what to make of that.-- Naruto closes off after his fight with Sasuke and he has no idea why. --
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. The Cold Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write something where Naruto doesn't react to Sasuke's return the way everyone, even Sasuke, expects. 
> 
> What will it take for Naruto to welcome the friend he has chased for so long? Will it be too late? How do they move their lives on together?
> 
> I welcome your guesses (or suggestions 😉) on how things will progress in the comments!

Sasuke was back in the village. He had been for some time now, albeit as a a prisoner awaiting trial. 

Naruto had not yet visited him. No one knew what to make of that.

Naruto vaguely remembers the journey back to Konoha. Sasuke had willingly been placed in chakra-restraining handcuffs and walked stiffly as ever, ahead of the measly remainder of Konoha’s army. He was flanked by Kakashi silent and observant as always and Sakura whose attention flitted nervously between Sasuke and Naruto who walked ahead of them all. 

Naruto had his head slightly bowed and found himself in a sort of trance. His missing arm making him feel out of balance. More than all of that, he could feel Sasuke’s presence behind him, there, in the flesh and boring holes into his back with those sharp eyes of his.

Naruto at some point had called for a break, just halfway back to the village. He was not tired, of course, but not everyone had his near-infinite chakra reserves. They set up several camps nearby each other as night fell and Team 7 gathered themselves in their own campfire. 

Sakura had some bread in her hand and broke apart pieces to hand around. Kakashi declined in favour of reading his book, his priorities in life never to be led astray. 

“Thank you, Ug- Sakura,” Sai plastered that same irritating smile on his face, but not without glancing towards Sasuke first. Sakura huffed but her emerald eyes softened with fondness. The team had changed a lot over the years after all, and grown.

Naruto felt restless throughout. Sasuke sat opposite him, a foot planted in the ground and his forearm resting on his knee. His gaze that had always been averted in childhood was now directly on Naruto. Naruto felt suffocated. What was wrong with him? This was exactly what he wanted. He had just achieved his goal, he had his friend back, but why did he feel like he was falling? He felt a cold stone of fear in his chest, of what, he did not know.

“Naruto, here. You should eat, you need all the energy you can get to heal better,” Sakura held a chunk of bread out to him, bigger than the ones offered to Sai and Kakashi. Naruto knew this was less of a plea and more of an order from the medic nin. 

Naruto took a shaky breath before he exclaimed, “Sakura-chan, are y’sure we didn’t bring any cup ramen? I miss Ichiraku’s so much it hurts!”

Sakura grumbled at that, “Shut up Naruto! This is all you get, or I give your share to Sasuke-kun!” Sasuke had made no move to acknowledge the mention of his name, his black eyes burning into Naruto’s face.

“Fine, give it to him for all I care!” Naruto harrumphed and hugged his arms to his chest, acutely aware of his face burning up. What was he doing? He felt a strange need to act as if they were all children again, as if Sasuke never left. 

Stupid, Kurama supplied helpfully, are you trying to make up for the years gone by?

Naruto surely pulled an obvious face at that statement, because Sai piped up with his always welcome opinion.

“Dickless, you should eat if you want to ever improve your,” Sai hesitated and glanced down at Naruto’s crotch and back up again, “condition.”

If Naruto’s felt hot before, it was blazing now. It most definitely did not help that Sasuke had finally moved his gaze, only to look at Sai, his expression as unreadable as ever. 

Before Naruto could so much as sputter out an indignant response about how good his ‘condition’ is, a deep voice spoke first.

“Eat the bread.”

It was Sasuke who spoke. Naruto’s breath caught in that moment, his voice was not coated with anger nor revenge, his voice was blue. 

Naruto’s stomach rumbled. “I’m not hungry, Sai,” he could not even face his best friend, his eyes fixed on Sai as the smug bastard resorted to his default fake smile. He could see Sakura worrying her lip with her teeth from the corner of his eye. Kakashi had lowered his book.

Sakura coughed nervously and gave Sasuke both of the remaining portions, her hands outstretched but her muscles tensed as if she expected Sasuke to explode at the gesture. Sasuke made no move to respond for what felt like forever. For a silly, pathetic moment Naruto imagined that Sasuke was still looking at him, not that he could see, his back was all but turned to him.

“I’m not hungry,” he said simply and walked away from the campfire to find a tree to rest against for the night. No one made a move to stop him, he could not escape, after all. Naruto swore the fire felt colder after that and the night grew a deeper impossible black.


	2. A decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto makes a decision.

Three months after Sasuke had been mercilessly thrown in a high-security prison, cuffed and blindfolded, Naruto had yet to visit his self-proclaimed best friend. No, he would not think too hard about why, he was not one for introspection. He planned to stew in this muddy emotion until it goes away, and he feels himself again. In fact, that was the reason he gave himself; he did not want to see Sasuke in the mood he has found himself in since the return to Konoha, what kind of welcome would that be?

Kakashi and Sakura had long since stopped not-so-subtly trying to ascertain the cause of his drastic changed in attitude towards the Uchiha. He could not tell what Kakashi was thinking, he never could, although he sensed his disapproval. It had been so long since that was directed at him, it made him feel like a child again. Sakura on the other hand spent most of her free time away from the hospital she worked at visiting their teammate. Either that or preparing small cutesy snacks to pass on to Sasuke through the bars of his cell. Naruto could not help but feel an ugly bitterness arise in him every time he bumped into the pink-haired woman in the streets on his way to the training grounds and she smiled quietly to herself as she hugged the bento boxes to her stomach. A part of himself he did not like in the slightest wanted to chew her out for reverting to her childhood phase of fawning over Sasuke. He had grown out of it, after all, if his disinclination to visit his friend indicated anything.

Naruto mostly spent his days at the training ground letting off steam or helping the villagers rebuild Konoha, although there was increasingly less work to do by the day and his excuses of being too busy to hang out with his classmates or visit the prison became more tiresome to uphold.

One day, he found himself free enough to visit Ichiraku’s Ramen stall, silently hoping – and immediately feeling guilty for doing so – that he would not run into any nosy friends. Teuchi had witnessed some of his stormier moods in childhood and knew when to simply leave Naruto to slurp up his ramen. He had no such luck as none other than Sakura found a seat at the stall next to him, huffing and sighing to herself.

“Sakura-chan, you never come here,” he puts on what he hopes is a convincing enough smile and he turns to face her. He can feel the old man, Teuchi raise an eyebrow at his shift in behaviour.

Sakura’s usually warm green eyes looked cooler now as she inspected his face before speaking.

“Sasuke asked about you.”

Naruto’s heart dropped into his stomach so quickly he could feel bile rise up his throat and his teeth clenched to stay grounded. Was this the force of his guilt, his self-disgust? He found he could not speak, his body suddenly felt too light and if his eyes were closed, he was sure he would feel himself lifting out of his seat. Never in a thousand years would he ever think Sasuke would deign to ask after him. 

“What-, What did he have to say?” The blond’s voice shook, and his fake smile had slipped into a pained grimace. Sakura could see this, but she seemed beyond comforting him, she did not ever coddle Naruto.

“Not much,” she shrugged, flicking her hands as she turned to the menu and pored over its contents as if the conversation were over. She knew what she was doing, torturing him, punishing him for his selfishness.

Before Naruto could plead for more information, she continued, “I was mentioning how busy,” the word coated in surprising derision, “you were helping the efforts to rebuild. And he… he asked how you were faring, if you were overworking.” Her hands were clenched, the scars on her knuckles being stretched taut. He wondered who she was angrier at, Sasuke or him? 

Naruto lowered his head, he could not even look at her, His own fingernails dug into his palms and he wished he could transfer all that he felt into that action and be done with it all. Sasuke asked about his well-being of all things? No doubt it was accompanied with a scoff and sarcastic tone, but what did Naruto know about Sasuke? Perhaps prison had changed him.

“What did you tell him?” Naruto murmured, not knowing what answer he preferred her to have given.

“I told him the truth. That you have been working hard to help the villagers-,” she said simply. Before Naruto could let out an exhale of relief, his friend continued, “- and that what time you spend not helping out, you spend isolating yourself from everyone and blasting all the grass off the training grounds.” He could not argue with that observation. He could not even be angry at Sakura for her portrayal of his newfound pastimes.

“Naruto. I do not know why you have had this sudden change of heart. We thought you would be happy once Sasuke returned, that you would be best friends again like you always wanted. But since the journey back all you have done is shun him. He doesn’t – I just don’t understand.” She says tiredly, looking at him again. They have had this conversation before, to no avail, neither of them much closer to understanding Naruto’s strange resistance.

“What are you afraid of?”

That was not something he had at all considered. Naruto has not felt fear in a long time. Anticipation. Nervousness, yes. What did he have to fear? A large part of him dismissed the idea as ridiculous. His current state had nothing to do with Sasuke or his return, they simply coincided but were not related and he did not want to dump that on his friend. However, a very very small part of him had an inkling that fear was a factor in all of this and that how he felt right now and Sasuke being back in Konoha were indeed related.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh, how could he explain this to her? He seemed so pathetic and self-pitying right now and he was ashamed beyond words.

“I get like this after big fights sometimes Sakura-chan. The war was a hell of a fight. It’ll wear off and I don’t think Sasuke wants to see me moping around in front of his jail cell after I dragged him here.” He winced, at least the second half of his statement was true. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, becoming more expressive as the conversation developed more than it usually did.

“Sasuke is hardly a jolly person. He would not mind. He wants to see you.” Naruto’s head whipped up before she could even finish her sentence. 

“He said that?” he rushed out and he could not tell whether he sounded more incredulous or disgustingly delighted.

Sakura lowered her eyes, “Not in so many words,” she said cryptically. She was playing with him; Naruto was sure of it. This image of Sasuke she was creating did not sound real, his stoic friend inquiring after his health and actually expressing the desire to see him? It must be a ploy. He remained silent for a while after that, finishing off the broth in his bowl and leaving some notes on the table beside his bowl.

“It’s been too long. If I go now, after all this time -,” he began. This was another thing gnawing at him and unfortunately the kind of worry that grows larger with time. The longer he delays his first visit, the colder he imagines Sasuke will be to him, angrier even. What was worse was Naruto had fewer and fewer reasons as time went on as Konoha was restored closer to its pre-attack state.

“Naruto,” Sakura said firmly, locking eyes with him and laying a hand on his forearm. “It will only get harder. Do what is right.” And with an almost supportive squeeze of his arm, she got up and left.

Naruto gulped as he stared into the bottom of his bowl and watched his warped reflection in the sheen of it. Finally, he nodded resolutely, hands trembling.

He had a friend to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as you get more of an insight into what is going on in Naruto's brain regarding his hesitance when it comes to Sasuke.
> 
> Something to note: Naruto is not a totally reliable narrator. Some of his observations are slightly clouded by his emotions, particularly his interpretation of Sakura's rekindled obsession with Sasuke. 
> 
> The next chapter will have Naruto visiting Sasuke. How will this turn out? Will Sasuke welcome his visit as much as Sakura implied?
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome as always!!! It's all the motivates me to continue! ;)


	3. Realisations and no answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto visits Sasuke in prison. How will Sasuke respond to Naruto's delayed welcome?

Naruto faced the guard.

“How has he been?” He kept his voice low; if Sasuke was just beyond this door he did not want him to hear him checking up on him. No doubt he would take it as an insult, his pride knew no bounds.

The guard shrugged, barely looking at Naruto. “Unremarkable. Not as difficult as we thought he would be.” Naruto smiled to himself a little. He wanted to see this as a sign of Sasuke accepting he has come home, albeit a home that had hurt the both of them. Home, nonetheless, and one he had every intention of changing for the better.

The guard scratched at his stubble obnoxiously before adding, “Probably part of his plan.” Naruto’s icy glare was enough to snap the guard out of the delusion that he could badmouth Sasuke right in front of Naruto.

 _The nerve_ , Kurama teased him, _right kid?._ Naruto's expression only became sourer.

The guard scrambled to open the door, eager to get Naruto away from him. Needless to say, Naruto was nervous as hell. That was a constant state for him to be in when it came to Sasuke these days. He hated it, of course, it made him feel like a child. But even as a child he had never felt like such a wreck around Sasuke, who instead only made him feel stronger than he was, if only out of rivalry.

He realised he had never even - terrible friend that he was - considered what Sasuke’s cell must look like. It was typical, grey concrete wall and ceiling with black metal bars. Chakra-infused chains and cuffs attached to Sasuke’s limbs and to blocks of steel on either end of the cell. It at least gave Sasuke the freedom to move around enough to sleep comfortably on his back.

There was Sasuke, leaning against the far wall, cross-legged and head leaning against the wall to his side. He looked surprisingly healthy, although his skin was unbelievably pale, it almost looked like he glowed in the soft yellow torchlight. Naruto’s hair was as long as Sasuke’s by now, although Sasuke’s was unruly and possibly matted at this point while Naruto’s was mostly tied up the way Sakura had tried out on him. Sasuke was blindfolded and that made Naruto feel more comfortable. He remembered Sasuke’s sharp gaze on him the way back to Konoha and did not think he could handle the Uchiha’s scrutiny when he was such a mess of emotions.

Naruto quietly shuffled in front of the bars and sat himself down on the cold floor. He frowned, how was Sasuke sleeping on this floor? He reminds himself to ask the guards about Sasuke’s provisions; he would not allow them to treat him like some common dirty criminal. Sasuke had not made a move since he arrived. He must be sleeping. Great. Naruto kept as still and quiet as he could without falling asleep himself. There was only so long he could stare at Sasuke without seeing his eyes.

 _His eyes?_ Kurama drawled.

Naruto furrowed his brows, insulted by the fox’s tone but did not respond out of a strange feeling of paranoia that Sasuke would pick up on the conversation. Completely unfounded as Sasuke could not use his sharingan but not worth the risk. Naruto took to examining the walls, decorated with disturbing scratches and stains, instead of dwelling on Kurama’s words.

“Even the guards' visits are more entertaining,” Sasuke spoke finally, startling Naruto out of his silent inspection. His words sounded playful, but his tone lacked inflection which Naruto knew meant more than it seemed.

Naruto spluttered and rubbed the back of his neck, not having gotten rid of that particular nervous tic. “I thought you were asleep!” he exclaimed, his heart in his throat like a leaping frog, he was surprised he did not choke on his words. “How have you been?” Naruto asked, trying not to let his voice tremor, infusing it with the confidence expected of him.

He was _not_ afraid.

Sasuke remained silent, mocking him. Naruto noted embarrassedly that it was a stupid question, one that Sasuke was definitely not polite enough to answer anyway.

“Heh, right.” And Naruto failed to think of a new avenue for conversation, his mind blank for the first time in years. No thoughts. He cursed his noisy brain for choosing the worst time to turn off. He would find some way to blame this on Kurama. After what felt like an hour but must have only been five minutes, he noticed a bento box beside Sasuke’s feet and jumped on that as a topic.

“Sakura-chan has been baking you stuff, huh? I always tell her it’s not sweet enough. I guess you don’t like sweet food as much. If I remember correctly, although it’s been a while y’know. She probably knows and adapted the recipe for you, knowing her -” Naruto rambled until he was interrupted by his friend.

“She does,” Naruto did not know exactly what Sasuke was addressing but decided it did not matter once he heard what Sasuke said next.

“This is from Hyuuga Hinata,” his voice was tight and controlled. He was angry but Naruto could not tell what about. He could just imagine it: Sakura bonking him on his head for not seeing whatever social clues were being put out by Sasuke. In any case, he strongly sensed it would be too late by the time he decoded it. One thing he did know, was that if even Hinata visited Uchiha Sasuke in federal prison, Naruto’s own absence would have been painfully apparent to the other ninja, the villagers and even – Naruto gulped at the implications of this – the village elders.

“Hinata-chan? She’s sweet… yeah. What did y’talk about? You guys haven’t spoken much before, if at all.” Naruto was genuinely curious. He hoped that Sasuke was more talkative with her at least, she was sensitive after all. Or maybe she was used to it, Neji was stoic, too.

That small, ugly part of him resented his friends for visiting Sasuke in the first place when Naruto could not, would not. They showed him up and he… hated it. More than that, however, he hated himself for not having the guts to do what they did.

He _was_ scared. Of Sasuke? Or was it…-

“Is that all? You can go if so,” Naruto was a nervous wreck, his apology was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t know if Sasuke would even want to hear it, would he even care for one? Maybe he really was just tired of visitors and Naruto was not an exception. That was easier for Naruto to stomach than what he sensed: that Sasuke was indeed angry at him although he could not be sure whether it was his absence or presence that caused it.

Naruto was being a coward _again_ ; he was finding any possible way out of this because he was terrified. That was what this was. He was scared witless of Sasuke being back and then leaving again or being executed by the elders. He did not think he could take it again, if that feeble heart of his could withstand Sasuke leaving him a second time. The mere idea made Naruto feel that he should cut his deep bond with Sasuke now and get it over with.

But what of life, then? Life without Sasuke was his personal hell. What would life be if now with Sasuke within his reach, he willingly avoided him? Is that not just Naruto abandoning Sasuke this time? It would be worse as he had no real reason, nothing as valiant as seeking revenge for your massacred clan. Naruto was always praised for his loyalty and kind heart, but he did not feel kind at all. He felt covetous, he wanted Sasuke to himself, free of revenge and atonement and punishment. He wanted Sasuke happy with him and the events of the past few years ensured this could always be a childish fantasy of Naruto’s that he could indulge in when he felt overcome with despair. Now that there was finally an opening, he ran.

Running away would make him a hypocrite, he thought to himself. How often had he spouted to friends and enemies alike that people make their own fates, their feelings define them not the orders and expectations of others? He should take the chance. He exhales a shaky breath and runs his scarred, calloused fingers through his hair.

“Do you want me to leave?” Naruto posed the question as simply as possible.

 _The game begins_ , Kurama chuckled.

Yes. Naruto had taken the first step. Now the onus was on Sasuke to move them forward a step further or halt this in its tracks. Sasuke stretched out his legs in front of him, crossing them at the ankles and leant his head back onto the wall behind him, facing upwards, his slender fingers interlocked in his lap.

Naruto held his breath, was he waiting in anticipation just for Sasuke to dismiss him? The thought made his throat close up, but the alternative option came to mind; Sasuke asking him to stay. And that was beyond what he could ever imagine. He tried to stay as still as possible, knowing Sasuke had keen hearing and a sense for movement, blindfolded or not.

Naruto waited for his best friend to answer, to destroy or hold his heart with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't help it! I guess I wanted you guys to feel as on edge for Sasuke's response as Naruto is.
> 
> Naruto is making progress at least, it pays off to be honest with yourself. What do you think about Sasuke: is he actually angry at Naruto or is Naruto being paranoid?
> 
> We get more of Kurama, who I imagine gets most vocal when it comes to teasing Naruto, particularly when it comes to a certain Uchiha.
> 
> Will Sasuke push Naruto away or take a leap towards him? Discussions welcome!
> 
> 2 updates in less than 24 hours means the next one will come sometime before the end of this week!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, they are my fuel (I've got to get better at replying, but I promise I will!). 😊


End file.
